


Secret spaces

by laughingpineapple



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Magic, Monica Bellucci And Her Not-Quite-Mudras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Spaces breathing secrets. Transient meetings. New bonds.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Secret spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [photo base credits](https://pixabay.com/photos/lost-places-factory-old-factory-3424763/)!


End file.
